Space made
by Shawnemelissa
Summary: One of the Tracy boys is having an early morning conversation with his special someone. Short and fluffy.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters or places or names, etc. Would like to, though._

_**Summary:** A moment in life of a certain Tracy boy. A conversation between him and his special someone. Short and fluffy._

_**Rating:** PG-13 or T, because there is a thought of them having sex. Yup. It is there._

_**Genre:** No action, no adventure, just a little romancing._

_Movie-verse/ TV-verse, you pick the one you like. I like him in both verses._

_Any odd use of words or grammar are totally my fault. English is just my hobby. _

_Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But no flames, if possible. My ego is very sensitive. And I burn easily._

_Shawnie_

* * *

**Space-made**

****

****

The morning was beautiful, as were almost all the mornings here. Patricia was standing on the beach watching the sunrise. The sea was calm, only a soft breeze was making tiny waves on the surface.

Patricia was happy. Her life here on the Tracy Island was in a good shape. She had learned how to harness her work at the art gallery and her good sense of human nature and negotiation skills to the use of the International Rescue. She was now a good addition to the team, in more ways than one, because after many months of hesitation, she was now also married to one of the team members. Man whom she loved endlessly... John Tracy. And in addition to all that, she had a secret.

The sun was rising rapidly, throwing it's beams to give the beach a golden shine. Patricia closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun, and the fresh scent of the ocean.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Patricia heard a soft voice behind her. She turned and saw John standing there, smiling in the way that only he could. His blond hair reflected the glittering sunlight, all fuzzy.

John wrapped his arms around Patricia and kissed her gently. "I got worried when I couldn't find you from my side when I woke up."

Patricia grinned at him warmly. "I just wanted to come here to sort my thoughts. But I'm glad you came too." She took a little cookie from her pocket as she felt it again. The nausea which had been her companion for a few mornings already was coming back.

"Are you all right, Tricia?" John asked with a sign of worry in his face. "You look a little pale."

Patricia sighed. The time to tell her secret had come. She looked John into his eyes - those beautiful blue eyes - and smiled softly. "Yes, I'm all right. I'm just pregnant."

John gazed at his wife speechless for a moment. "What?" he finally said. "How is it possible? I mean, you know, we have used... stuff to prevent that. " He looked at her questioningly, trying to figure out what she was thinking behind those dark blue eyes.

Patricia ran her fingers through John's hair. "I know," she said with a smile. "But they aren't 100 percent sure, you know? Accidents happen." She bowed her head down and started to dig the sand with her shoe.

"So, this was an accident? Or was it done on purpose?" John looked a little suspicious.

Patricia felt trapped. And a little guilty. "I'm sorry, John. I really am," she said guietly. "But I did want very much to have a baby."

John cupped her face into his hands and kissed her. "You are forgiven," he said softly. "As a matter of fact..." he smiled with a little tease in his eyes, "I was going to suggest that we should make a baby soon. But _I _would have asked _your_ opinion first!"

"Yeah, right," Patricia said and grinned. "But you know, I think that actually, we can blame your father for this!"

John stared at her questioningly. "How so?"

Patricia's grin widened. "Because I think that this baby is space-made."

"Space-made?" John looked puzzled. Then the meaning dawned to him. "You mean, when you were visiting me at the station?"

Patricia nodded. "And it was originally your father's idea to send me there. So, he really is to blame!"

"Yeah, I think you're right. And I have to make sure _he_ will know that!" John said and captured his wife's smiling lips into a loving and _very _passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_A million thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far - **IloveSam, Opal Girl, Rachie Loves Donald Duck, quiller **and** lizzy**. Your words have brought warmth to my heart._

_**Author's Note: **I can't write continuing stories. I usually just write about certain moments, so this is the first time ever, I have written an another chapter - sort of - to any of my stories._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters or places or names, etc. Would still like to, though._

_**Summary:** Again a moment in life of a certain Tracy boy and his special someone. But a rather profound one, don't you think?_

_**Rating:** PG-13 or T_

_**Genre:** General/Romance, I think. No adventurous action - but hey, life itself is an adventure._

_Movie-verse/ TV-verse, you pick the one you like. I like him in both verses._

_Any odd use of words or grammar are totally my fault. English is just my hobby. Reviews are highly appreciated. But no flames, if possible. My ego is very sensitive. And I burn easily._

_Shawnie_

* * *

**The Spring of Life**

****

"John, John!" Patricia yelled as she felt a sharp pain shooting through her back. It was so sudden and so strong that she had to grab onto the kitchen table. Patricia knew it was quite normal to have such pains as she was in the final month of her pregnancy but this one was much harder than the earlier ones.

John, who was in the next room with Gordon, came as soon as he heard Patricia yell. Gordon followed right behind him. He looked scared as he saw Patricia in such an agony. "Tricia, are you all right?"

Patricia smiled to her brother-in-law as she felt the pain slowly fading. "Yes, I'm fine. This new Tracy just wants to meet the world a little bit earlier than we thought, that's all."

She straightened herself and smiled bravely. "Gordy, can I ask you to do something?" She felt the pain was already coming back. "Will you please go to get Brains here?"

"Sure, Tricia. I'll go right away," Gordon said and left the room in a hurry.

John helped his wife to a chair and his eyes narrowed with concern. "Shouldn't I take you to the hospital?"

Patricia closed her eyes and gasped as the pain came back again, this time even much sooner and sharper than before . The time between contractions was only few minutes.

"No honey, I think there's no time. As everyone else is away from the Island, Brains is the only person who can help. He knows almost everything about everything, and he comes here faster than I can go anywhere," Patricia said and tried to steady her breathing after the contraction subsided. "Unless you want Gordon to help with the delivery?"

"No thanks," John said and laughed nervously. "Brains will do fine. Are you sure there's no time to get you to the hospital? We could take Dad's jet."

"No. I wouldn't let you fly anyway. You're too nervous. Besides..." Patricia rose from the chair and felt something running down her thighs. "My water just broke!"

**xxxxx**

Brains came within minutes, and he and John helped Patricia to the infirmary and onto a bed.

"Where's Gordy?" John asked as he grabbed a chair and sat next to Patricia holding her hand while Brains checked how far the delivery was on.

"He's in your f-fathers office. He t-tries to reach the o-others through Alan on T-thunderbird Five," Brains said and then turned his gaze back to Patricia. "Y-you're right, Patricia," he said and grinned. "You are _definitely_ in l-labor."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two and a half hours later Patricia was all covered in sweat. She was breathing really fast as the wave of pain broke over her again. No matter how hard she begged, it didn't go away. She couldn't believe anything hurt so much.

"Uhmmm ... I never really thought it would be this hard," Patricia moaned and squeezed John's hands with almost a furious grip. "Oh, I wish you could just knock me unconscious and get somebody else to do this for me," she sighed and tried to smile. She closed her eyes very tightly and made a wish that this would be over soon. She was _so_ tired.

John felt frustrated. He would have given his life to help her but all he could do was to hold her hand. He brushed back a damp lock of dark auburn hair from her forehead and said: "Patricia, my love. I will be here for you if you need anything."

In any other situation, John's voice would have calmed her almost immediately. But as this wasn't a normal part of their everyday life - giving birth to a child - the effect was quite the opposite. In the middle of this torture, Patricia remembered that John was actually the cause of these pains. She was having them because of him.

Patricia opened her eyes and looked at John with a sudden fire of anger burning in her eyes. "Why did you have to do this to me!" she snapped at him causing him to back away quickly and jump up. He looked at Brains in an inquiring amazement.

"Don't worry," Brains calmed him. "I've heard t-that w-w-women tend to get irritated w-when they're in labor."

John smiled briefly. He came back to Patricia and sat behind her on the bed, as Brains told him, so that Patricia could lean on to him. "Yell all you want, my angel," John said and took her hands in his again. "I'm not going anywhere."

Patricia swallowed loudly. She wanted so desperately to push but couldn't until Brains would give her a permission. Finally Brains said: "O-okay Patricia, this i-is it. You're fully dilated. Now take a d-deep breath and push."

Patricia pressed her lips firmly together to hold back yet another yell of pain that was trying to come out. She squeezed John's hands with her knuckles white.

"That's right!" Brains encouraged her. "J-just like t-that, a really b-big push. I c-can see the baby c-crowning. Give me one g-good p-push."

John could feel Patricia's fingernails sinking into the palms of his hands when she began to push again. But he didn't care about it. He was very happy he could be here for her. Happy they were doing this together, breathing, pushing, sweating in unity. This was really _their_ baby.

The face of the baby came forward from it's mothers body. Then shoulders, rest of the body and finally the legs slid out. Brains lifted the baby-girl up. Her first cry was very loud. "This g-girl has v-very strong l-lungs," Brains said smiling broadly as he lifted the baby onto Patricia's bare stomach.

Patricia smiled in total bliss when she looked at her newborn daughter. Even John's eyes were gleaming with tears. "You made it!" he said.

"No, _we _made it!" Patricia said and gave a short laugh of joy, though it made her tender body ache. The baby tried to lift her tiny head and opened her eyes, just as she would have tried to locate her mother's voice. "Isn't she just beautiful?"

John kissed Patricia on her forehead and smiled. "Yes she is. A real princess."

**xxxxx**

After cutting the umbilical cord and checking that both mother and the baby were fine, Brains left them alone and went to check if the rest of the family had come back already. He met Gordon at the infirmary door.

"Is everything all right? Patricia? John?" Gordon asked.

Brains gave him an assuring smile. "Yes, they're q-quite all right. And they h-have a very b-beautiful baby-g-girl!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Patricia sat on the infirmary bed propped with pillows, holding her newborn daughter. John moved over and sat gently next to her on the bed. He lifted Patricia's face with his hand so that he could look into her beautiful - but very tired - eyes. "I love you, Patricia."

Patricia smiled brightly at him and said: "I love you too. Even though you did this to me. Well, actually, even _because_ you did."

John brushed his finger down his daughter's downy cheek. He felt that this little creature in his wife's lap had already conquered her share of his heart and filled it with love and pride.

John looked at Patricia softly and said: "So, dearest, what name will we give to this little darling? Do you have any name in mind?" They had tossed around some names but hadn't really chosen any.

Patricia smoothed down the baby's head and said: "Actually, I do ... I would like to give her a very special name."

John's bright blue eyes looked at Patricia curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

Patricia smiled gently at him and replied. "My grandmother's - and your mother's - name. Sonia Lucille."

John tasted the name a while, then turned to Patricia and said, smiling broadly: "I think that is just a perfect name for her." He bent down to kiss the baby's head. "Welcome to the world, Sonia Lucille Tracy."


End file.
